Complications
by CLEgirl2414
Summary: Callie is dating Erica and thinks she is happy until she meets Arizona Robbins.
1. Chapter 1

"Today has been so slow...I hate days like this. They tend to drag." I say to Addison as we grab a couple of coffees from the cart.

"You just jinxed it you know. Now it's going to be a late night and you won't be able to hang out with your ever so fascinating girlfriend." Addison says sarcastically back causing me to roll my eyes.

"She's not that bad Addison."

"But she is. She never has time for you. And when she does you do whatever she tells you. I miss my friend who used to be such a free spirit. You were so spontaneous. I was actually very jealous of that quality that you had." Addison says after she takes a sip of her hot drink.

"I'm still spontaneous." I say which causes Addison to turn and look at me. After a stare from Addison I concede. "Fine I'm not as spontaneous as I used to be. But Erica is really not that bad. She's busy with all her research."

"But you're her girlfriend. She should make time for you." Addison says and I shrug. "Cal, you are my best friend and I love you, if you tell me you are happy then I'll be happy for you but I really don't believe you are."

"Thank you and I love you too..." Before I can finish my answer my pager goes off. 911 to the pit. "I'll talk to you later." I say as I walk into the elevator.

"What do we have?" I say rushing into the trama room.

"Emma Johnson, 8, crush injuries from a car accident." The resident rattles off. "She was pinned in the car, she has a broken leg and possible broken arm." I take my stethoscope and listen to her heart. I'm handed the portable ultrasound and run it over her stomach. "Looks to have some bleeding in her abdomen too."

As I say that we are joined by another doctor. "Someone page peds?" The resident rattles off the same info to the new doctor that she just rattled off to me a minute ago.

"She has bleeding in her abdomen, we need to get her upstairs." I say and the blonde hair doctor looks up.

"You're right, get her upstairs and I'll be right behind you." The blonde says to me as I walk out of the room behind the gurney.

I begin to scrub in when the same doctor walks in. "Arizona Robbins" She says smiling as she stands next to me at the scrub sink. "I'm the new peds attending."

"Callie Torres, Ortho." I say back. She hasn't put her mask on yet and I see her dimples pop. To add onto the dimples she has beautiful blue eyes. God she's really beautiful.

The next three hours we work feverishly to save this little girls life. She has multiple bleeds from different sources. She also has some really bad broken bones. I'm attempting to save her leg from being amputated. I can see why Arizona is the new peds attending. She is calm yet focused. Working together with her is a breeze.

We are quietly working on different areas of poor Emma when one of the machines starts going off like crazy.

"She's coding!" Arizona says.

I walk around the table to see where I can help Arizona. "Jesus where is all this blood coming from?" I ask.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out!" Arizona says as she's trying to find the bleed. "There...I see it...hand me that clamp."

Before Arizona gets the clamp in her hand, I throw a stitch and stop the bleeder. "Wow...great work." Arizona says surprised that I was able to stop it so fast. She may have a mask on but I can tell she is smiling.

We continue to work on Emma for another hour. We finish repairing everything we find and stitch her back up. Arizona and I begin to scrub out. "You were great in there! The way you stopped that bleeder, I was impressed!" Arizona says to me with a bright smile making her dimples pop.

"Thank you." I say trying not to stare too much into her beautiful blue eyes but I can't seem to help myself. I hear her continue to talk but I'm not really listening. I cant take my eyes off of her. She is absolutely stunning.

"Calliope? Are you ok?" Hearing my name brings me back to reality.

Startled I refocus and finally respond. "How did you know that was my real name?"

"It's on your coat, silly." Arizona giggles and I look down to the name embroidered on my lab coat. I normally hate when people say my real name, but when Arizona says it, I can't help but smile.

"Oh yeah" I smile. "I'm sorry what were you saying?"

"I asked if you wanted to grab a drink with me." She says again. "That was a pretty long surgery."

"I'd love to join you but I have plans tonight."

"Oh do you have big plans with your girlfriend?" She asks innocently.

"How do you know that I have a girlfriend?" I ask raising my eyebrow.

"People around here talk...a lot. Everyone seems to really like you though." Arizona says sweetly.

I smile at the fact that most people like me. It does make work easier when the nurses like you. "Not big plans just dinner." I tell Arizona. "My girlfriend is a heart surgeon, and is working on some research that keeps her really busy, so we are just having dinner at her place."

"Erica Hahn right? She is very accomplished. I'm sure everyone is our field knows who she is."

"Wow, people sure have told you a lot." I laugh nervously knowing how the nurses feel about Erica. "Yep that is her. I hope the nurses weren't too rough on her. She's very too the point. Sometimes she can be rough."

"That is one way to put it." Arizona laughs. "Relax Calliope, I can make my own thoughts on people."

* * *

A few hours later I walk into Erica's apartment. She is of course not home yet, even though she told me that she was leaving work early. Typical Erica, she is always late. I walk into her kitchen and there are dirty dishes in the sink as well as on the counter. For an amazing heart surgeon, she is a complete slob.

I spend the next twenty minutes just cleaning up the kitchen before I can start making dinner. I usually like cleaning but at Erica's I feel like I always need to do just to relax. I hate being in clutter.

I finish dinner just as Erica walks in the door. She is talking on the phone to one of her friends. She walks over to me and kisses me on the cheek but doesnt get off the phone. I plate dinner and sit down, I wait a couple minutes and when she doesn't return right away I begin to eat so it's not cold.

"Wow, what a long day." Erica begins when she finally comes back and starts to eat. She continues to talk about her day, not once asking how my day was, or thanking me for dinner or cleaning.

I finish my dinner and get up to wash my dish, while Erica is still talking. I lean back against the counter and just watch her eat and talk about herself. My mind starts to wander back to my conversation with Addison I had earlier in the day. Is this really how I want my life to be like?

"Callie?" Erica says pulling me from my thoughts.

"Hmmm?" I answer.

"What are you thinking about? I was talking about my day and you didn't say anything."

"Sorry I had a patient today and I was rethinking the surgery. She started to code and I was abe to find the bleeder before the peds surgeon I was working with and got her all fixed up." I go on to explain the surgery to Erica.

Erica stands and picks up her plate and brings it to the sink. "I think you are listening to me. Maybe you are picking up some of my wonderful skills." Erica leans in and brings her lips to mine. As she begins to deepens the kiss, my pager goes off.

I grab it and look at it, "Shit, I have to go. That patient I just told you about, she's having some complications." I say as I'm putting my coat on.

"Maybe you aren't picking up my skills..." Erica says quietly but I still manage to hear her before I leave.

* * *

I hurry to the hospital and quickly scrub in to join Arizona once again in the O.R. She gives me a rundown of what is going on with this poor child on the table. We work together to attempt to help her.

Suddendly the machines start sounding alarms. Arizona and I work tirelessly to revive Emma but everything we try is failing.

I'm doing chest compressions and yelling out instructions to the staff in the room. There is no change in her condition. I'm still doing compressions but no one else in the room seems to be moving anymore.

"Calliope...calliope, look at me." Arizona's voice breaks me from my trance. "She's gone..."

I slowly stop and take a step back from the table. "Time of death 19:39" I hear Arizona say.

I slowly back out of the room. I pull my gloves, gown, and mask off and almost sprint out of the room. I head to the nearest on call room and sit on the bed, tears falling off my cheeks.

I sit on the bed and cry for a little while. Next thing I know I feel an arm around me. Then I hear Arizona's voice telling me it's ok. In my sobbing I must not of heard her come in the room. I turn my body and hold on to her like I've never hung on to someone before.

Arizona just continues to rub my back to help me calm down. After a little while I pull away. She hands me a tissue and I wipe my eyes.

"I'm sorry" I mumble.

"Don't be. It's always hard losing a child. Was this your first one?"

I slowly nod.

"Unfortunately it never gets easier." Arizona says and hands me the entire box of Kleenex.

"I really thought she was going to be ok." I say as I'm wiping my cheeks.

"I know. Me too." Arizona says.

"Oh my god, look at your shirt." I say to Arizona. I start trying to wipe down her shirt where my face was. There is some make up left there.

"Calliope...they are just scrubs. Don't worry about it." She says as she places her hand over mine, which is basically over her heart.

"I'm so sorry." I say as my teary eyes meet her crystal blue ones. I know I just met her but I feel like we have a strong connection already.

"You have nothing to be sorry about."

"I'm a blubbering mess."

Arizona grabs both of my hands in one hand and lifts my chin up to look at her with the other. "You have nothing at all to be sorry about. So not another word...ok."

I slowly nod with more tears in my eyes. With one look into my eyes, Arizona pulls me into another hug and lets me cry into her shoulder again. She slides back a bit on the bed so her back is against the wall. She pulls me back to her into a more comfortable position for both of us. She just holds me and lets me cry it out.

I'm not really sure when it happened but Arizona rearranged us again. She placed a pillow on her lap and I ended up falling asleep there as she gentlly ran her fingers through my hair and against my scalp.

* * *

Hey evreryone! I'm back with another story! What did you think of the first chapter? Also what are your feelings about Callie cheating? Should she or shouldn't she? I cant wait to read your reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Arizona POV

"How's your first day so far?" Teddy says as she sets her tray down next to mine in the cafeteria.

"Actually yesterday was my first day." I say smiling back to her.

"You can't count yesterday as your first day. All you did was sign paperwork yesterday."

"I also got a tour of the hospital." I say with a smile.

Teddy rolls her eyes and I laugh. "Actually I was paged to the pit today for a little girl that had crush injuries and some interior bleeding. I just got out of surgery a little time ago. She made it for now. It felt good to get my first surgery out of the way in my new hospital."

"That's awesome." Teddy says taking a bite from her sandwich. "Anything else interesting happen?"

"I'm pretty sure I met the woman of my dreams today." I say with a big smile on my face which turns into a frown. "Oh course she has a girlfriend though."

"Who is it?" Teddy says with a intrigued look on her face.

"The ortho goddess Callie Torres. She's absolutely beautiful and just as talented. Her beautiful brown eyes and her delicious red lips." I explain to Teddy.

"Yeah she's definitely taken...by the devil." Teddy says as she rolls her eyes.

"Is she really that bad? Of everything I've overheard she sounds terrible." Arizona says a little quieter not wanting to get any attention.

"Remember when I was complaining a couple months ago about this bitch who was competing with me for a spot at that other hospital? That was her. She is extremely talented but everyone that works with her hates her. Doctors, nurses, residents, interns, you name it she pisses everyone off."

"Aren't you glad you didn't get that job though?" I ask.

"Of course. I'm really happy that I was hired here and now you are here with me. I just wanted to explain to you how she was." Teddy says.

"I wonder what Callie sees in her." I question.

"No idea but I think they have been together for almost a year."

"That's a long time for them not to live together."

"How do you know they don't live together?" Teddy asks questioning me.

"After our surgery earlier we were talking as we were scrubbing out and she mentioned that she was going to her girlfriends place for dinner." I say grinning. "I'm a very good listener."

Teddy starts laughing pretty hard.

"What?" I ask.

"Yep you definitely listen. Especially to pretty girls." Teddy says still laughing.

I stare at her with a blank face for a second until I break a huge smile and laugh with her. "Guilty" As we continue our conversation I'm suddenly interrupted by my pager going off. "Shit Teddy I have to go!" I stand and start to collect my items on my tray.

"To the pit?" Teddy asks.

"No that little girl that I was working on with Callie." I say as I take my tray to the trash.

"Good luck..." Teddy says as I walk off.

* * *

"Time of death 19:39" I say after looking at the clock, I look back to Callie who seems to be spaced out a bit.

"Callie?" I say as I watch her slowly back out of the room. One more call of her name and she exits the O.R. I watch as she pulls off her gloves, gown, and mask and leaves the room completely.

I take a minute to give instructions and then walk out of the O.R. I look both ways down the hall and don't see her. I notice there is an on call room pretty close, I slowly open the door and quietly call her name. I don't get a response but I see her sitting on a bed sobbing into her hands. I close the door and sit down next to her. I wrap an arm around her and that's when she grabs onto me and doesn't let go.

I just hold her and rub her back as she cries into my shirt. We sit there for a little while until she calms down. After a little while of talking, I once again pull her into another hug. I readjust us so that I'm leaning more on the wall and she is leaning against me.

I continue to comfort her and the next thing I know I hear soft snores coming from her. After her emotion breakdown over our loss, the poor thing must be exhausted. I maneuver us again so we are laying down. I reach over to cover her with a blanket as I slowly attempt not to wake her.

She must of felt me pulling away and grabs my shirt to keep me close to her. Not wanting to wake her I lay back down facing her as her hand never loosens the grasp on my shirt. As I lay there I just stare at this beautiful woman in front of me. She's looks so peaceful as she sleeps. Her plump red lips look so amazingly kissable. God how I wish she was single.

Next thing I know it's a few hours later and I stretch out my tired body. I reach out and that's when I realize that I'm alone, I roll over into the pillow and sigh but not before I get a huge whiff of Callie. Her coconut shampoo still lingering on the pillow The bed still feels warm so she clearly hasn't left long ago.

I hear the toilet flush in the adjoining bathroom in the room. Then the door opens and Callie exits. Our eyes meet for a second and then she drops her head.

"I'm sorry" Callie says quietly.

"For what?" I say sitting up to lean against the wall.

"For being a complete mess last night. Then when I woke up I had your shirt in my hand. I'm guessing that's why you stayed."

"First off all, you are allowed to be a mess. We lost a patient. A child. It's never easy and it will never be easy." I say as I climb from the bed and walk closer to her. "Secondly, I was comforting you. That's what friends do." I say with a huge smile.

"Thank you for being here and listening to me..." Callie says and looks down for a second and takes a deep breath. She grabs my hand and continues. "...and for comforting me. You're a good person." She gives my hand a squeeze before dropping it to leave.

"Anytime Calliope." I say right before she walks out. She looks at me again and smiles then leaves.

I smile back at her and when she closes the door I fall back onto the bed. I stare up at the ceiling, picturing my new Latina friend. Friend. Yes I definitely need to keep thinking of her as my friend. My thoughts are interrupted by a text from Teddy, so I wrote her back and decide its time to get up.

* * *

I met Teddy at a little diner down the road from the hospital for some breakfast. Teddy is already at a booth when I walk in. I take my coat off and sit down.

"Aren't those the same clothes I saw you in yesterday?" Teddy jokes and goes back to reading her menu. As surgeons we spend a lot of nights at the hospital, but as Teddy's friend she has seen me in the same clothes from the previous day when she would head out to the bars with me and I would take somebody home. It happened a few times in college but not a lot since then. I know when that when I saw Teddy she would make that joke.

"Yeah I slept with Callie last night." I say nonchalantly.

Teddy picks her head up so fast I'm surprised she didn't get whiplash. "YOU SLEPT WITH CALLIE?" Teddy says a little louder than I wanted.

"Shhh...there could be people from the hospital here." I tell Teddy. "And calm down it's not what you think."

Teddy just looks at me with a questioning look.

"Remember the little girl I was telling you about...the one I got paged in for while we were eating yesterday?" Teddy nods so I can contiue. "Well we lost her on the table. Apparently that was the first child Callie lost during surgery. She didn't take it to well. I followed her into an on call room and just hugged her and let her cry. She ended up falling asleep. When I tried to leave her, she grabbed my shirt and wouldn't let go so I stayed and I fell asleep too. I promise you it was innocent." I explain to Teddy.

"That was sweet of you." Teddy smiles. "Can I ask you an question and get a totally honest answer?"

"Of course?" I say wondering where this is going.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Teddy asks.

"Do what?" I question.

"Can you be just friends with her?" Teddy asks again.

"Of course I can! You think I can't control myself around her?"

"I'm just asking. You said earlier that she was the woman of your dreams..."

"I know but I can respect the fact she is dating someone. I can just be her friend." I say confidently. "I can."

Teddy just raises her eyebrows as she looks at me. She goes back to reading her menu and I look blankly at mine. "I can totally just be her friend." I say to myself.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I hope you are enjoying.


	3. Chapter 3

Callie POV

After leaving the on call room this morning, I went directly to Addison's office. Luckily she was there.

"Hey good morning." Addison smiles as I walk in her office.

"Hey."

"What's wrong?" She says as she can read my face.

"I lost a patient yesterday. That little girl I told you about."

"I'm so sorry. Are you ok?" Addison gets up from her desk and gives me a hug.

"Yeah. Thank you." I say as Addison directs me to the couch in her office so we can both sit.

We sit and talk about the surgery for a few minutes. After unexpected losses like this Addison and I will sit and talk through each cut and stitch. We have done this for each other for years.

"Sounds like everything you did was good. I guess her little body just gave out." Addison says.

"Thank you. Arizona said the same thing." I said.

"Arizona the new peds attending? Did you already talk about the surgery with her?"

"She was in the surgery with me and yeah we kinda talked." I say.

"What does that mean?" Addison questions.

"I didn't take the loss too well. I ended up crying in the on call room and she came to find me." I say a little shyly.

"Oh honey. I'm sorry you had such a bad night. You should have called me last night." Addison says.

"It's really ok. I ended up crying myself to sleep in the on call room. I feel better than I did yesterday though."

"I'm glad you are feeling better but next time call me so you don't have to be by yourself."

"I wasn't by myself." I say a little quietly.

"Oh Erica came up here? Oh thank god. It's about time she focused on you..." Addison says excitedly and keeps rambling on about Erica giving me attention.

"Addison" I saw breaking her from her thoughts. "It was Arizona."

"What?" Addison says confused.

"It wasn't Erica...It was Arizona. I fell asleep in her arms." I say.

Addison just looks at me and I look at her. "You can't just say that and then be silent."

"There isn't a lot more to it. I couldn't stop crying and she just held me. I'm not sure what really happened but when I woke up she was still there. I apparently grabbed her shirt and wouldn't let her go." I look to Addison a little nervous for her reaction.

Her look goes from surprised to happy. "What?" I ask.

"Nothing." Addison says as she sits back down at her desk.

"What? Tell me." I question her again.

"I think you liked it." Addison says with a tell me the truth look.

"I mean it was nice that I had someone to comfort me, but I did apologize to her for keeping her. I felt really bad that I couldn't keep it together." I tell Addison.

"What was her response to that?"

"She told me that we are friends and that's what friends are for." I smile.

"I'm glad that you have met a new friend." Addison smiles. "Sounds like I will need to meet her. Are we still on for Joe's tonight? You should invite her along if we are."

"Yes we are still on. You have been asking to go out for a drink for weeks, plus I'm off tomorrow so yeah we are still on." I smile at Addison. "And If I see her I will ask her."

Once I leave Addison office I got to my locker and change into some extra clothes I had. My day was a lot quieter than yesterday. I was able to finish up some charts and do some other things that I had been too busy to do. I finally got a text from my girlfriend 12 hours later asking how my surgery went. I told her not well and she actually asked if I wanted to talk about it. I'm happy she made an effort. I invited her out and she told me she was working late but would try to swing by depending on the time. I never saw Arizona so I didn't invite her out.

Since my day was so slow I was able to go home and actually take my time getting ready. This was my first night out in a couple months and I wanted to look nice even if we were just going to Joe's.

I walk in and Joe's is already pretty busy for a Thursday night. Luckily I see my red headed best friend sitting in a booth towards the side of the bar. She's not alone. I spot Teddy Altman sitting next to her and a blonde sitting in front of her.

I walk up to the table "Speak of the devil!" Addison says when I come into her view.

I smile as I walk up to the table and that's when I notice that the blonde sitting across from Addison is Arizona. I slide in the booth next to her and say hi to everyone. "I ran into Teddy and Arizona when I was getting lunch this afternoon and asked them to hang out with us tonight."

"You clean up good Calliope!" Arizona says smiling at me. I immediately am happy with my outfit I picked out. I have on dark skinny jeans and a red plaid shirt with a tank top underneath. I also have my black leather jacket on. The tank is low enough to see a little bit of cleavage.

"Good I'm glad I don't have to hang out with just you." I say laughing.

"I was actually just telling them the story about when you liked that one girl in college and were so nervous to talk to her that you got super drunk. So when you got the nerves to walk up to her you ended up puking on her shoes." Addison says laughing.

I feel myself blush as the three of them are laughing.

"You want to tell embarrassing stories? I have a lot about you Montgomery!" I say as I wink at her and she stops laughing.

The four of us spend the next couple hours talking, laughing, and drinking. I get up to get another round and Addison joins me.

"You two get along really well." Addison says smiling.

"What? I'm just having a good time."

"You are flirting with Arizona." Addison says a little more quiet.

"No I'm not." I say to Addison. She looks at me with a knowing look. "Well you are flirting with Teddy."

"I didn't say it was a bad thing. You two look good together." Addison says smiling.

"Addison...I have a girlfriend. And why are you flirting with Teddy? I thought you liked dick?" I say a little snarky.

"First of all if I want to try something new I will." Addison says raising an eyebrow. "Secondly, it doesn't hurt for either of us to flirt. I finally see you acting like your old self again. And lastly Arizona is totally flirting back with you. I think she has 'innocently' touched your arm about a dozen times tonight. And did you see the way she looked at you when you walked in? I thought I was going to have to wipe the drool from her mouth."

"And Teddy with you." I say laughing. "How long has that been going on?"

"I've always had a crush on her. I just haven't told you." Addison laughs and we walk back to the table.

I'm only on the beginning of my fourth drink and feeling great. I'm about to sit down when I hear Scream by Usher start playing. I love that song and I love dancing to it. "I love this song! Someone come dance with me!" I say to the table.

I look to Arizona and reach out my hand. She just looks at me at first and I ask again. "Please?"

"I have a feeling I'm not as good of a dancer as you." Arizona says sliding out of the booth to join me.

"It doesn't matter as long as I get to dance." I tell her. I still haven't let go of her hand, and to be honest I really don't want to.

I get to the dance floor with Arizona right behind me and I immediately start to dance. We start off with about a foot between us. Arizona is not a bad dancer what so ever. She is moving her body to the beat and shaking her hips just right. The song rolls into another one, this song is a bit more bump and grind kind of a song. I don't miss a beat transitioning to the new song, pulling Arizona closer to me. I grab her hips and guide them which way she is to move. After a minute or so into the song, she brings her hands around my neck. I was once focused on her hips but that move makes our eyes m I feel like I'm almost in a trace as I dance with her and stare into her crystal blue eyes. I feel myself getting pulled in to her. I'm so attracted to this woman.

Then the song transitions into another fast song, breaking me from my trance. I let go of her and she retreats back to the booth as I head to the bathroom. When I leave the restroom, I notice Addison and Teddy talking in the booth but I don't see Arizona. I head closer to the bar and see Arizona talking to some blonde at the bar. I feel a tinge if jealousy as I stand a little behind them watching. This woman is obviously flirting with Arizona. I decide that I'm sick of watching and walk up them.

"Did you need help with the drinks?" I say innocently pretending not to notice Arizona talking to the attractive blonde.

"Oh sorry I just caught up talking to Rachel here." Arizona says and introduces us. "Rachel is a nurse in Teddy's cardio ward."

Rachel and I exchange pleasantries as Arizona grabs two of the drinks and hands them to me. She grabs the other two "It was nice meeting you." And she starts walking away.

"Wait..." Rachel says as she grabs a pen from her purse. She writes something down and hands the napkin to Arizona. "If you are interested, I'd love to show you around the city." Rachel says with a wink.

Arizona blushes a little "Thank you." I feel a lot of jealously.

We make it back to the table and I mention to Teddy about her nurse.

"Oh Rachel...she asked about you the other day." She says to Arizona. "She must really have the hots for you."

"She seemed nice." Arizona says. And I roll my eyes.

"She doesn't seem like your type." Teddy says again. "I think I have only seen you with brunettes."

"Well you never know." Arizona says.

Not wanting to hear anymore about Arizona possibility dating her, I change the subject. The four of us continue to hang out for a little while. We are interrupted a little bit later when Erica unexpectedly walks up to our table. Rather than saying hi to everyone first she immediately says "I tried calling you."

"Sorry it was really loud in here and I must not have heard it." I say back. I stand and kiss her on the cheek. "You know Addison and Teddy, this is Arizona. She's our new peds attending."

Erica says a quick and barely audible hi to the table. I ask her if she wants a drink and we head to the bar. "You know you could have been a little nicer to my friends." I say after I order a drink for her.

"I tried calling you and you didn't answer. You know how much that annoys me." Erica says but it a sweet tone to me.

"You mean as much as it annoys me when you don't answer when I call you?" I say back to her.

"Babe you know I'm just kidding." Erica says taking a swig of her drink. "I can't wait to tell you about my day."

"Let's go back to the booth and we can all talk." I say.

"Ok." She says with a ugh sound in her voice.

We get back to the booth and Erica doesn't really talk or interact with anyone else. When she actually does talk she sounds very condescending to everyone.

Erica gets up to use the restroom and I stand and put my coat back on. "We should probably get going."

"It's only 11:30, you should stay." Addison says after looking at her watch.

"Nah Erica wants to come over and she has a early day tomorrow." I tell them.

When Erica comes out of the bathroom she grins at me and wraps her arms around me. "If I haven't told you tonight, you look so hot. I love when you wear those boots." Erica says as she kisses my neck.

I say bye to my friends as Erica grabs my hand and leads us from the bar. We get to the sidewalk when I realize I forgot my purse. Erica waits for me as I run back in. I run to the booth and Addison hands me my purse. I notice that Arizona is not in the booth anymore.

I turn to leave and I notice Arizona at the bar talking to Rachel and immediately get a sick feeling in my stomach.

Hope you are enjoying!


	4. Chapter 4

Arizona POV

I see Callie in my peds ward the next day. She walks right up to me. "What are you doing up here?" I ask as she stops in front of the nurses desk.

"I need to talk to you." She says somewhat quietly and motions her head away from where we are. We walk towards the end of the hall and into a on call room.

"What's up Calliope?" I ask as I walk in. I turn around and see Callie leaning against the door. She seems to be bothered by something but not saying anything. "Are you ok?" I ask again.

"You can't date Rachel!" She blurts out.

"Why?" I ask confused.

"Because I cant watch that happen." She says.

"Um we haven't gone on a date if anything. We are just talking right now. What's this about?" I ask taking a step closer to her.

"I don't want to see it is all. I don't really like her. I think you could do better." She says.

"Thank you for the advice but I think I want to try to and see what happens." I say and I walk closer to her and reach for the door handle. She grabs my hand and it makes me look into her beautiful dark eyes.

"Arizona..." Callie says and looks at me. Next thing I know I feel her lips on mine. Her soft full lips cover mine. It doesn't take long till I feel her tongue gliding over my bottom lip. I grant her access and feel her warm tongue sliding against mine. My hands fly to her face and pull her impossibly closer to me. I feel her hands on my waist. This kiss is what dreams are made of.

I feel my body jump. Once then twice. I realize that wonderful kiss was just a dream. I open my eyes to see Teddy laughing that she woke me up by jumping on my bed.

"Bitch I was having the best dream!" I say annoyed that she woke me.

"Oh was it about Rachel?" Teddy says raising her eyebrows.

"More like Callie." I say to Teddy and instantly regret it.

Teddy rolls her eyes. "She's practically married. You saw how Erica was with her. How she was with us."

"I can't help what my mind thinks about while I'm sleeping." I say as I sit up. "Plus Callie and I are just friends."

Teddy rolls her eyes and gets off my bed. "Whatever. Anyway I didn't come over here to talk about you. I came over here to tell you that I have a date tomorrow night! I need to look cute so I was hoping to borrow that cute green sweater that I love!" She says as she opens my closet and begins to search through my clothes.

"You can borrow whatever you want! Who's the date with?" I ask as I get up and pull the sweater out of my dresser and hand it to her.

"Addison" Teddy says nonchalantly.

"I'm sorry?" I ask and step directly in her line of sight.

"What?"

"Addison?" I question.

"Yeah what's the big deal?" Teddy says and I just look at her and smile. "She asked and I said yes."

"I never knew she was into women." I say.

"I'm not sure has ever been with a woman." Teddy says.

"You act like you are some pro!" I say laughing following Teddy into the kitchen.

"I never said I'm a pro but it's not like she would be my first." Teddy says.

"Oh that's right. That girl you dated in college...what was her name?" I ask and take a sip of hot coffee and pass a mug to Teddy.

"Jillian and we dated for two months." Teddy says smiling.

"That's right. If I remember you were crazy about her." I laugh.

"I really did like her a lot. Till she broke my heart." Teddy says. "I didn't date anyone for a couple years after that. In fact I didn't date any women at all after her."

"So what is it with Addison?" I ask Teddy.

"God since I've met her I have always thought she was gorgeous. Not to mention she is extremely intelligent and funny. We can keep a conversation going for hours." Teddy says smiling. "And you know how I like redheads!"

"Oh I know!" I laugh thinking about how many redheads Teddy has gone on dates with. "Well I better get a call when it's all over."

* * *

Two days later I walk into the attendings lounge around 6 am. I plop down on the green loveseat and exhale heavily closing my eyes in the process.

"Rough night?" That angelic voice I know startled me from my thoughts. I open my eyes to see Callie standing in the little kitchen in the lounge.

"I got paged in around 2 am. I just got out of surgery." I say yawning. "I'm supposed to be off today."

"Why don't you go home then?" Callie asks.

"I'm too exhausted to drive. Plus I wanted to know how Teddy and Addison's date went! She never called me." I say sitting up straighter as Callie sits down across from me.

"It went great. I called Addison this morning. Teddy didn't call you because she was still with Addison this morning." Callie says with a giant grin.

"What?! They slept together on the first date?" I ask rather surprised.

"Yes but not in the way you think." Callie says. "They went to dinner and back to Addison's where they drank a bottle of wine each. Teddy fell asleep on Addison giant couch and Addison fell asleep next to her."

"Oh Teddy. Passing out drunk on her first date. I can't wait to give her shit about this!" I laugh and Callie laughs with me.

"Come on I'm sure that you had some embarrassing date stories." Callie says.

"Of course I do. Don't you?" I say back to Callie.

"You tell me yours and I'll tell you mine." Callie says teasingly.

"Were you on all night?" I ask Callie. She nods and I continue. "Want to go get some breakfast?"

Callie looks at her watch. "I technically have another two hours. Why don't you sleep for a couple hours then we can go?"

"Sounds like a plan" I stand and head to the bunks that are behind our lockers. "I'll set an alarm." I say and give Callie a wink before she leaves the lounge.

Two and a half hours later I'm sitting with Callie at a diner down the road. "Everything looks good. What should I get?" I ask Callie since it's my first time here.

"Chocolate chip pancakes! Hands down!" Callie says taking my menu. "Trust me they are delicious. Almost better than the ones I make."

"You cook?" I ask

"I love to cook. Unfortunately it's hard to find the time sometimes. How about you?"

"I'm not much of a cook but I make a mean grilled cheese!" I say causing Callie to tilt her head back and laugh. I can't stop staring at this beauty in front of me. I love her laugh. I could listen to it all day.

"So give me an embarrassing date story." I ask Callie.

"Ok...during college I had a date with this girl that I had just started talking to. She was in a class of mine and we hit it off and she asked me out. We went out and when she was going for a good night kiss, I sneezed right into her mouth. Needless to say there wasn't a second date." Callie says as I laugh. "I had a cold that week. Looking back I should have rescheduled the date."

"You think?" I say as I'm still laughing at her story. "Glad to say I've never done that and have never had that happen to me."

"Ok miss perfect what's your embarrassing story?" Callie asks.

"My first year as an intern I was asked out by this girl who was a vegan. When I finally got a night off we made a date to go out. I was trying to be supportive of her vegan diet so I decided to surprise her and take her out to this all vegan restaurant that I had found. She had been there before and recommended the pizza. We shared the pizza which was actually not too bad. On the way back to my place to hang out we had to make a pit stop because apparently my body didn't like what I had eaten. I almost shit my pants. She just dropped me off and didn't come up." I pause for a minute because Callie is laughing so hard. "I tried to ask her out again but she wouldn't go on another date with me."

"I wonder why" Callie says laughing again.

"I couldn't help it. My body just didn't like that pizza." I say in my own defense.

"I know but it's still a funny story." Callie says as our pancakes are placed in front of us.

"Mmmm...I hope these taste as amazing as they look!" I say of the three stack of pancakes full of chocolate chips and topped with syrup and whipped cream that sit in front of me. I take a bite and I swear my eyes roll back in my head. "Oh my god these are amazing."

"I told you! Isn't it the best thing you've ever had in your mouth?" Callie says causing me to actually blush a little.

"Yep I would have to agree with that statement. At least as of right now. Until I taste yours..." I say causing Callie to choke a little on her drink. "You did say these were almost as good as yours didn't you?" I say giving her a wink.

Callie and I chat for a little bit while we enjoy our pancakes. Conversations with Callie flow easily. I tell her about how my girlfriend dumped me and I needed a new beginning so I left Boston. I also tell her all about my parents and my brother who is serving overseas.

Callie tells me about her family and goes on and on about her beautiful little niece that was just born. She's close with her sister and her dad but not so much with her mom. Her mom had a hard time dealing with the fact that she was gay.

I decide to ask about Erica. "So how long have you and Erica been together?"

"Just about 10 months now." Callie says but more just matter of fact. "By the way I wanted to apologize for the way she treated you the other day. She wasn't really nice to you or really any one else."

"You don't have to apologize but that's nice of you." I say with a smile. "How did you two meet?"

"Before she took a job at Mercy West she was here. I had seen her around a couple times." Callie explains.

"So love at first sight?" I say trying to be supportive of their relationship.

"Not quite. She actually saved my life." Callie says. I look at her as to go on with her story. "Just about two years ago I was in a pretty bad car accident. I was with a friend and unbuckled my seat belt for a minute to grab something. In that minute we crashed and I went through the windshield. I went into cardiac arrest when they brought me in. Erica was on call and saved my life."

"Thank god for that." I say with a smile.

"During my stay in the hospital she was there to encourage me. After my rehab and recovery I asked if I could take her out to dinner for saving my life. After that dinner she asked me out again so I said yes. Then we started dating." Callie pauses and purses her lips together. "She's nice when she opens up but it takes some time."

"I'm sure she is." I say smiling to Callie to reassure her cause she doesn't look very happy at all. "Callie if she makes you happy then it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks."

Callie looks up and gives me a small smile. "Thank you. She really does have her moments even if they are few and far between."

I yawn and Callie notices how tired I look. "We should probably get going. You look exhausted." Callie says and I reluctantly shake my head not wanting our breakfast to be over.

"I'd love to get pancakes with you again." I say as we walk to our cars.

"Yes we will defiantly have to do this again." Callie says with a big smile.

I hope you are all enjoying my story!


End file.
